Critical Role: A Gift from Death
by DandDfan
Summary: Someone visits Keyleth in the night, and it changes her life forever.


The gift from Death

Of all her dreams, this one was the most vivid. She had dreamed of him before, of his body next to hers, but not like this. This felt like something more. His cold fingers left trails of fire along her skin. His body entwined with hers in a way that made them both seem desperate. Like this was maybe the last time they would be together. She remembered their last time, and it hadn't been this frantic. That was slow and deliberate, as if to imprint his very memory into every cell of her body. This was more intense, more passionate, more like fulfilling an ache of two people who hadn't seen each other in years. She called out his name, and he responded. Murmurs of love, promises for a future of happiness, and finally, apologies.

All too soon, the dream was over and she woke in her lonely room. The bedsheets were in tangles around her feet. The heat of this summer in zephra must have gotten to her last night because her night dress was raised high around her waist. Her body was covered in a fine layer of sweat. Like with most dreams of him in that way, her femininity ached, but not for attention this time. This felt more like the ache after a long session of lovemaking. Satisfied, but somehow wanting more. She wouldn't complain about feeling that release again, but she didn't feel the urge to take care of it this morning.

Which was probably good. She needed to be up early today to see the preparations finished for the festival today. It was the 5 year anniversary of the defeat of the Chroma Conclave. While their second victory for Tal'Dorei and defeat of Vecna was far more important, the defeat of Thordak, the cinder king, was what unified the ashari tribes and the world. Today, her whole family would be arriving for the celebrations. She was excited to see Percy and Vex, and to see how their children were doing.

She always had an air of sadness hanging about her, much like the ravens who have made Zephrah their new home. She smiled for her people, but it never seemed to reach her eyes like when Vax was around. But when her family visited, especially with the kids, she could feel true happiness again. She could let go of the voice of the tempest and be herself around them. And playing with children always made her happy, even though there was a small stab of jealousy in the pit of her stomach.

She swung her legs off her bed and stood, straightening her night dress as she did so. Behind her, in her open window, a larger raven saw, staring at her. "Good morning Vax," she said to it. She didn't know if it was him or not, but she liked to think he was watching over her in some form or another. It cocked its head, cawed, then turned and flew off.

She completed her morning rituals of bathing and eating before she dressed and headed out. As the Voice of the Tempest, she had to look the leader of her tribe. And being a festival day, she donned her best ceremonial robes.

-o0O0o-

The festival went great, and as the evening began to wind down, she invited her family to join her back at her home. Pike and Scanlan sat next to each other on a loveseat, while Grog sat on the floor on pikes other side. Percy and Vex sat opposite them on the couch, a newborn in Vex's arms while a 2 year old played with Grog. They talked for a while, catching up on all the things that had been happening while separated. Pike announced her pregnancy and Scanlan smiled like a proud father. His daughter, Kaylee, was back in Whitestone working at the bakery while they visited here. Soon, they all began to reminisce on the past, and long into the night, the group got drunk telling stories. Keyleth opted out of the drinking. She knew she was a lightweight. And she had to be awake tomorrow to continue her duties.

Eventually, the guys began to fall asleep, nodding off where they sat. She, Vex, and Pike sat up talking about girl things, trading stories and such. Eventually, as girls do, they talked about more intimate things. Some stories were about romantic acts, others were silly things their partners tried to do to impress them. Keyleth shared her dreams, even the one she had had that morning. While Vex smiled sadly as her sister in all but blood, Pike took it upon herself to change the subject, complaining on how her pregnancy had been going. The morning sickness had to be the worst, but she felt sorry for Scanlan whenever she had a mood swing, and now her armor and cloths were starting to get tight. But despite the complaining, she smiled and petted Scanlans hair where his head laid on her lap.

At this, vex laughed and hauled her sleeping baby a little higher on her shoulder. She knew too well the problems that Pike was going though, and happily went into all the other wonderful aches and pains that Pike could expect, which caused the female gnome to groan and face palm. This made Vex and Keyleth laugh.

It was nice to relax like this with her friends, thought Keyleth. She smiled and looked over at where Grog had Vex's oldest sleeping on his belly, gently rising and falling as the large man lay flat on his back snoring away. Tomorrow, her friends would return home, and she would be back to the stoic leader on her tribe.

-o0O0o-

This was the third time this week she went to the healer. She didn't know what bug she had, but it was bad, especially in the morning. Nothing smelled good, and she could barely eat. She would say she was losing weight, but strangely her cloths felt tighter. "Lady Keyleth, welcome back. That flu bug still bothering you," the healer asked.

"Yes, and I seriously need to get over this. The voice of the tempest needs to be healthy to lead her people," Keyleth said she groaned and sat in the waiting chair.

"Well, Lady Keyleth, by now, the medicine should have taken effect and healed you. So maybe we should look into alternative medicines. Or maybe see if this isn't a flu, which is more likely," the healer said sitting as well.

"Well what else would it be," Keyleth asked.

"I don't know, but that is what we try and find out," she said smiling. She brought out a stack of papers and started asking a multitude of questions. They came to the final questions after 30 minutes. "Alright, and final question. When was the last time you had your monthly?"

Keyleth blushed bright red. "I- um. I- uh... well," she stuttered. And she had to think. And think. As a half-elf, they didn't have those nearly as often as humans, but more often than full elves. But she couldn't remember having her monthly for maybe 4 months, which was 2 months missing. "Actually, I've missed probably my last 2. I was supposed to have one right after the festival."

"Well that does it. Congratulations Lady Keyleth, I believe you are with child," the healer said smiling.

She stared at him, blinking dumbfounded. "But, I've not been with anyone since Vax 5 years ago," she said.

"Maybe you drank a bit too much that night, lady Keyleth, and don't remember the event," he suggested. "In any case, pregnancy is the most likely case. But we can search for other reason."

"Y-yes, let's look for other reasons, but not today," she said standing. She needed to talk to someone. And the only ones she could think of was her friends, Vex and Pike. She rushed though zephra to the large tree that was their usual method of travel. Without a stop, she opened the portal and rushed through. She came out of the sun tree in Whitestone, not even stopping to speak to it as she rushed to the castle. Guards nearly stopped her, but recognized her before they could stop her. Not that she gave them a chance.

At the castle, she rushed in and went searching for her friends. "Vex, Pike, I need to speak to you," she called, her voice frantic.

Percy and vex came out of the room that was their study, ready to go to her aide if she needed. "Keyleth, are you alright," Percy asked.

"Uh, well, yes. I need to speak to Vex, and do you know where Pike is," she asked.

"Um, she and Scanlan should be in their house. They aren't scheduled to leave to vaselhime for a few days," he said, confused.

"Percy, can you do me a huge favor and get Pike. I really need her," Keyleth said.

"Uh, sure. I'll be right back." He leaned over and gave Vex a peck in the cheek before leaving towards the front doors.

"Keyleth, are you alright dear," Vex asked.

"I don't know. But can we go somewhere private, to talk," she asked.

"Of course. Come into the study," she directed and turned them to the room she and Percy had just exited, an arm around Keyleths shoulders. "Now please, tell me what is wrong, you are worrying me." She directed them to a couch in the room where they both sat, but almost as soon as they sat, Keyleth was up and pacing.

"I don't know. I've been sick a lot recently, and the healer thought it was a flu, but it wouldn't go away, and he asked me a ton of questions, and I've missed my last two monthly's and I don't know what is happening. He said I was pregnant," she said, frantic, her pacing stopped as she looked at her friend.

"Keyleth, that is wonderful. I'm so happy for you. Who is the lucky man?" Vex looked excited. She had worried about her friend being lonely. On one side, she didn't want her brother to be forgotten, but on the other, she wanted her friend to find happiness again.

"That's just it, there has been no one since Vax," Keyleth said. She sat down heavy next to her friend again.

"Kiki, I know you didn't want to move on from my brother, but if you are pregnant, then there must have been someone," she offered.

"There really hasn't. I was supposed to have my monthly right after the celebration in Zephrah," she started when the study door burst open and a heavily pregnant Pike rushed in.

"Keyleth, what's wrong," Pike asked, gasping for breath. Behind her, Scanlan, Grog, and Percy all waited, looking at their friend worried.

Before she could explain it all to them like she did for Vex, tears sprang to her eyes. She couldn't help it. Seeing everyone who cared for her, worried about her and ready to pounce for anything she needed, even Pike who should be resting in her state, it made her burst into tears. Everyone crowded forward and she was enveloped in five sets of arms as everyone hugged her, Grogs arms enveloping all of them.

Several minutes later, she calmed down, reduced to sniffles and the occasional hitched breath. "Darling, are you feeling better? Can you tell everyone what you told me, or do you want me to tell them," Vex asked.

Keyleth shook her head. Thankfully, no one moved, leaving her in the comforting embrace of her friends. "I think I'm pregnant, and I have no idea who the father is. I haven't been with anyone since Vax," she said quietly.

"Are you sure you can't remember anything? A night drinking with a group of people or something," Pike asked. As accusing as the question was worded, she had made it sound more curious and worried.

"I know I haven't been with anyone, and if I have, I don't remember it. I don't really drink much, and if I do, it's not with anyone in the village. I'm the leader, and I'm also a lightweight when it comes to alcohol. So I don't generally drink so I can keep up appearances," she said.

"What about spells? I know I can modify memories with a spell of mine," Scanlan said, rubbing Keyleths back comfortingly.

"I'm not sure anyone in my tribe would do that to me, and I can't think of anyone new who had passed through during the time which it would have happened," she said.

"well, I could see if I can try greater restoration, it was a while ago, but if I target the memories of back then, I may be able to do it," pike offered.

"Let's see if that works," Vex said and motioned for everyone to move back enough for pike to do it. There was a soft glow from Pike and moments later, she touched Keyleth's temples. A wave of energy washed over her, starting from her head and working downwards, but she felt no change, and no memories re-surfaced.

"I don't feel any different," she said.

"Regardless, I'm getting my guns," Percy said, his voice cold.

"What, why?" Keyleth asked startled.

"Because, even if it wasn't a spell, someone took advantage of you and they need to pay. Likely, it was a drug or poison since it wasn't a spell. And it was slipped to you in a way that wouldn't leave a memory. So someone has some knowledge of what happened, and I intend to find who it is and make sure they answer for this hideous crime," he growled.

"I'm with you. We'll tear that place apart until we find who did this to you Kiki," grog said standing and grabbing his ever-present battle axe off his back.

"No please, there must be some explanation. No one in Zephrah would do that to me. It can't be what you think," she said startled.

Percy sighed. "Dear heart, I don't want to tell you you're wrong, but the people of pyra trusted a young woman they thought needed help. And months later, she turned out to be a green dragon who tore opened the rift for Thordak to emerge from. You are very trusting, and that is not a bad trait. In fact, it is a wonderful trait to be able to see the good in everyone. But sometimes, there are just bad people out there, and we will not let it stand that you be treated in such a way," Percy said.

Keyleth burst into tears again, burying her face in Vex's shoulder. "Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski De Rolo iii!" his wife chastised.

Percy genuinely felt guilty making Keyleth feel bad in the way he had. He moved through his friends to kneel before Keyleth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. But we all care for you deeply. None of us like the thought that someone could have done something so unsavory. We just want the best for you," he said.

She calmed down again quickly, nodding. "I know. I just... I don't think anyone did anything like that to me. I would have some relocation of something happening leading up to that. Someone handing me an odd food or drink or meeting someone new. Anything that would lead up to a time where I couldn't remember. But nothing like that," she said, shaking her head.

He sighed and put his hand on her knee. "Alright. If you truly believe this, then we won't go interrogating your people." Grog groaned hearing this. "So what do you want us to do, Keyleth," he asked.

"I- I don't know. The healer says we can try and find out if it is something else, but I think he was right," she said putting a hand on her stomach.

Everyone sat down once again and got comfortable as they tried to think of a solution.

"Keyleth, do you remember the night of the festival? You told Vex and I about a dream you had. Would you say that it was strangely realistic? You said it had been very intense. Are you sure that wasn't real," she asked.

"I- I know it was Vax in my dream," she said blushing and remembering it. "I called his name, and he responded. I know it was him."

"I'm not questioning that it was or wasn't him. I'm more wondering if it real or a dream," pike said.

"But… Vax is gone? How could he have been there? It had to be a dream," she said.

"But what if it wasn't? What if the raven queen sent him to you for one night," she said. "She seemed to have some soft spot for Vax. Maybe she got tired of his moping, or maybe complained enough for her to let him return for one night."

"Well, is there a way we can find out? I don't know that any of us are too keen on speaking to that deity again. So who can we talk to," asked Scanlan. All eyes fell on the champion of the goddess of knowledge. "Oh! I guess I could ask. But Kiki, you know how to plane shift, can't you find whatever plane we were on and ask one of those gods. Surely one of them will be able to talk to the raven queen for you?"

"Serenrae and the raven queens are said to be friends," pike said slowly. "Maybe I could pray to her and ask if she would look into it for us."

"Why not try all options?" Percy said. "Pike and Scanlan, you pray to your gods. Heck, Vex, maybe Palor will answer if you pray too. Meanwhile, Grog, and I will go to Vaselhime to the temple of the raven queen. She is not our favorite goddess, but maybe we can ask one of her matrons to speak to her on our behalf. Keyleth, you stay here and relax. Stress is not good for the baby."

"He's going into protective dad mode. I'm sure if you let him, he will happily design your whole nursery for you. Of course, you always have a room here in Whitestone, so he'll add one on to here too," Vex whispered to Keyleth. "Don't worry dear. We will find the solution to this one way or another. But whatever the father is, be it Vax or not, you and your child will be well taken care of and welcomed with us."

This made Keyleth smile. At least they would be well taken care of.

-o0O0o-

Grog and Percy had transported to Vaselhime as soon as the meeting had ended. She was to open the passage to them in 8 hours precisely so they could have enough time to be there and return. Everyone else would be spending the time going off to where they thought would be best for their work. Scanlan was in the De Rolo library. Pike was in her temple. Vex sat at the base of the Sun Tree. Everyone would meet back at the end of the 8 hours and discuss what they had found out, if they had found out anything.

Since she had arrived in the morning, it would be night before she found out anything. So all she could do now was wait. She sipped tea and occasionally napped in her room while looking out the bay window. Surprisingly, she didn't feel nervous, or impatient. She was calm and content because she knew that whatever happened, she had friends and family looking out for her.

At some point, she drifted off to sleep sitting in the window seat. She had another wonderful dream of Vax. This one she recognized as a memory from before his death. They were in Vessra, sitting under a tree watching the sunset. She knew this was days before their trip back to Whitestone and the start of their final adventure. At this point, there were no words needed between them. They sat in comfortable silence, and would until nightfall, if this dream was anything like her memory.

"Keyleth, I want to apologize to you, for what you're going through," Vax said as they looked down the silent streets.

She looked over at him stunned. This was new. Maybe it was a wish-fulfilment dream, it happened all the time, even dreams that resembled memories.

"Pike was right you know. The raven queen got tired of my moping and let me have one last night with you. I wanted to give you a child, our child, so you would have someone to love, and to be with you though the long years. I know this is going to put a burden on you. Raising a child is never easy, especially when you're doing it alone. But you have Vox Mochina at your side. Vex and Percy will be a great help having already started raising two. Pike and Scanlan's little one will be great friends with ours since they will be close in ages. And as much as the big man looks fearsome, he makes a great playmate and protector," he said. He was playing with his hands in his lap, a nervous habit.

"Vax, I don't know what to say," she finally said, looking at him in awe and confusion.

"Keyleth, this… this is the last time. The last time we will talk until you join me over here. She made me the offer, and I accepted, but at the cost of being able to see you again until you too pass. I won't even be able to see you though the ravens," he said sadly.

"So, you won't be able to even see our child," she asked, tearing up.

He shook his head and looked over at her, giving a half smile. "I've seen his thread in the tapestry Keyleth. Like you, he will touch many lives and do great things. I don't need to see him to be proud of him, or love him," he said. He put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. His other hand went to her stomach and she covered his with her own.

"What should I call… him?" she asked.

"Vid'ahla," he said.

She snorted a little through the tears. "Kind of ironic, naming our child ' _life giver'_ ," she said.

"Yeah, and I thought we could try and keep with the name scheme that Vex and I had. Vid will be the last connection she has to me through blood ties," he said. "Kiki, I have one last thing I need to ask of you."

She wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "Anything," she said.

"It may not be official, but, will you do me the honors of being my wife?"

She stared at him wide eyed for a moment before the tears welled up again. "Yes, yes of course I'll marry you."

He stood and brought her to her feet, holding her hands in his. "Keyleth of the air Ashari, Voice of the tempest. I, Vax'ildan, promise to love and cherish you for all the rest of my days."

"Vax'ildan, Champion of the Raven Queen. I, Keyleth, promise to love and cherish you for the rest of my mortal days, and all of my after life."

He pulled a hand away and pulled off one of the rings before he slipped it onto her finer. "Keyleth, I take you as my wife, for now and forever."

Keyleth pulled off one of her own rings and slipped it onto his in the same fashion. "Vax'ildan, I take you to be my husband, now and forever."

With that, the two kissed, sealing their unofficial ceremony under the dream of the sun tree.

-o0O0o-

She was shaken away, someone calling her name. It took a long moment before she blinked awake. She was looking up into Vex's eyes, not realizing she has tear streaks down her cheeks.

"Keyleth, are you alright," she asked clearly worried. Mutely, she nodded and stood from the bay window. "I'm sorry Keyleth, but I couldn't reach Palor. I didn't get any answers. Pike and Scanlan are on their way back, and we need to head to the sun tree to get Percy and grog.

The dream came crashing back to Keyleth. "Vex! It was him. That dream was real." She looked down at her finger and found his ring there. "And this one too. Vex, I saw him again. And he told me everything. And look, we got married, kind of," Keyleth said all in one breath.

"Kiki, calm down. Let's get the others and head to the Sun tree, you can tell us more when we're there," she said.

Keyleth nodded and they walked out, meeting with Pike and Scanlan on the way to the sun tree. Soon, Keyleth had the passage to Vasselhime opened and the last two members of their family were home. Instead of going back to the castle, they headed to a nearby tavern and settled into a corner booth, Kiki in the middle.

"Well, that was a waste of a day, I couldn't get anything from Iune, and pike says Serenrae didn't answer her. Percy, Grog, did you two find anything," Scanlan asked.

"No, the matrons of the raven queen were quiet as usual, and I didn't want to take another blood bath. Sorry Kiki," Percy said.

"Guys, it's ok. I talked to Vax, and figured everything out," she said. She was smiling, though there were tears in her eyes. "Vax said the raven queen gifted him one last trip to visit me so he could explain everything. The child is his, and we are to name it Vid'ahla. And we unofficially married," she said, looking down at her ringed finger. "He didn't want me sad anymore, so he gave me a child so I would have a piece of him to love until we can meet again. It is his child, by blood and all. So Vex, I will be having your nephew."

"Darling, that is wonderful. Congratulations," Vex said, near tears herself. "And I don't care if it wasn't official. I always considered you my sister before, and now you are in everything but the law."

Pike shifted uncomfortably in her seat, wincing. "Well, I'm happy everything worked out. We've all been worried about you Keyleth. I know it's not the same as having him back, but maybe it helps?"

She nodded. "It does. And I'm not sad anymore, knowing he's there waiting for me. I'm just upset he won't be able to see our son grow up."

"Great. So glad this crisis is over. Now can we move onto the next one," pike asked, wincing again.

"Next one? Pike are you ok," grog asked worried about his little monster friend.

"Oh, I'm fine, I think. Just labor pains," she puffed.

Everyone nodded solemnly before they realized what she had said and jumped into action to help her.


End file.
